Inside Easter Eggs
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: A one-shot about Travis and Katie. Camp Half Blood has an Easter egg hunt. Travis tries to give a special egg to Katie.


**HELLO PEOPLE! This is a really short, fluffy, meaningless, Tratie fic. I just wanted to do something for Easter since it is so important for Travis and Katie. Not sure what else to say but: Read on.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would make Tratie canon**

* * *

Travis strolled over to the stables, which happened to be where the Demeter kids were located. A total coincidence- naturally. Katie rushed around, wrangling all of the little campers away from the backs of the pegasi. She was maneuvering around poop piles and slipping on hay. Why were there little kids running around the stables in the first place? Well, it was Easter. Chiron thought it best that Camp Half Blood had an egg hunt, much to Katie's dismay.

The campers that didn't want to participate in the egg hunt would go to the arena and have a lesson and hand-to-hand combat with Clarisse. A lot of campers participated in the hunt- not only because they didn't want to fight Clarisse, but because Camp Half Blood eggs were special. They were made by the Hephaestus cabin a week before Easter. Some were just smooth metal eggs that were dyed different colors. Others had intricate designs engraved on them that put them on the same level of beauty as Faberge eggs. The metal eggs opened up and had all sorts of surprises in them. Some held mini fireworks that were set off when the egg was opened. The others displayed holographic images that played when opened. Some held regular chocolates and candy. The hundreds of eggs were spread out all through camp.

Campers itched for a chance to see what surprises would be inside their Easter egg. Hermes kids have been climbing on her cabin roof all day. She had no time to deal with them (namely Travis) for she had to care for her own campers. Katie was in no need of a distraction. Not that Travis cared.

"Hey there, sugar," he greeted, sliding up next to her.

"Oh hello, honey muffin," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "What do you want, Travis. I have to make sure my campers don't fall into any more poop piles," she said, reverting back to her normal voice.

"A little cold, don't you think?" Travis asked, snaking his arm over her shoulders. She crossed her arms and looked at him. "Want an egg?" he asked, shaking a dyed egg under her nose. She moved away and scoffed.

"That's what you're bothering me for?" she asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his chest. Katie squeaked in surprise and slowly turned to face him.

"I made one for each of my friends. You have to take it," he said, holding the colorfully dyed egg in front of her face.

"If I take it, will you leave?" she asked. He paused, not showing anything on his face.

"Only if you want me to," he said, breaking out into a grin.

"Fine," she said, reaching for the egg. As her fingers touched the egg, there was a '_SPLAT'_ behind her and a chorus of '_EWWW's._ Katie whirled around and smacked Travis with her hair in the process. He backed away, spluttering out her hairs.

"Oh," she said, running over to a fallen camper, "that is disgusting." The little boy reached into the pile of pegasus feces and a grin appeared on his face.

"I found an egg!" he said, raising his hand triumphantly, spraying people within a three foot radius with poop. Katie gasped, utterly disgusted. She brought her hand up and wiped the poo that had landed on her cheek.

"Ew ew ew ew… gross!" she said, running out of the stables. "Travis!" she called as she was running by, "Take care of them while I shower!" Travis looked at her run to her cabin and turned to the bunch of kids she left him. He made a face and sighed.

"Oh, Katie…" he grumbled.

* * *

After Katie lathered, rinsed, and repeated for the fourth time, she felt like she was clean enough to get out of the shower. After she changed into a new Camp Half Blood shirt and shorts, she exited the bathroom and walked over to her bed, hanging her towel up to dry. She sighed and let her wet hair sit on her shoulders. There was suddenly a knock on the roof. The knock turned into an irritating bang.

"I swear, if it's another Hermes kid…" she mumbled, letting her threat hang in the air. She stomped outside and craned her neck to see who was on the roof. She saw a mop of curly brown hair and she rolled her eyes.

"Connor! Stop banging on my cabin! You'll put a hole in it!" she said. The head turned around and moved in closer.

"Connor? Katie-dear, you should know me better than that!" Travis said, hopping off of the roof and down beside her.

"Travis, what is it with you and my cabin's roof? Is there some connection you have with it that I don't know about? Do you two want to be alone?" she asked.

"Ha ha," Travis said blandly. "I wanted to tell you that your campers are at the beach, looking for eggs in the sand. They should be occupied for at least an hour."

"Who's watching them?" she asked, sitting down on the cabin porch. Travis sat down beside her and shrugged.

"Athena cabin, I think. They were at the beach too." Travis said.

"That's cool," she replied, pulling her wet hair into a braid. "Did you find any good eggs?" she asked.

"I had one that was a music box type thing," he said.

"That's really beautifu-"

"The figurine was Perseaus waving Medusa's decapitated head in the air," Travis interrupted.

"That's less beautiful," Katie remarked weakly.

"Jake Mason has a sick sense of humor," Travis grinned, "But unbeknownst of him, I love it," Travis said enthusiastically. "Do you want to see it?" he asked, scooting closer to her.

"I'm fine, Travis. I don't-"Katie began.

"It's super cool. You'll love it," Travis said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an egg, but it was the egg he wanted to give her earlier. "Oh," he paused, "This is yours." He grabbed her hand and placed the egg inside it.

Katie looked down at the beautiful egg, getting a better look than before. It was beautiful. There were three dimensional flowers popping out of the egg and carvings that looked like leaves. The egg was dyed with a mix of green and gold colors.

"I uh, figured that since you were dealing with kids all day, that you wouldn't be able to bet an egg on your own. I asked Nyssa to make you one. I'm not sure if you'll like it and I hope you like what's inside. I did the dying myself so it might be a bit messy. Plus-"Travis babbled as Katie examined the egg.

"Travis," Katie interrupted, "It's beautiful." Travis let out a breath of relief and smiled. Katie smiled back and bumped his shoulder with her own. "Do you want me to open it, or will you start talking again?" Katie asked. Travis made the motion of zipping up his mouth and locking it with a key.

Katie put her thumbs at the top of the metal egg and slowly pried it open. Once she opened a crack, the entire egg opened up, like petals on a flower. From inside the egg, colored lights shown and danced in the air. The colors managed to capture the vibrant colors of a sunset, the night sky, and a colorful forest. The colors moved like the Northern Lights, getting into all kinds of shapes and patterns.

"Travis, this is beautiful," Katie said. The colors reflected on her face.

"I'm glad you liked it," he said, breaking out into a toothy smile. Katie grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close to her. She leaned over and pecked his cheek, keeping her lips on his skin momentarily. When she slowly pulled away, their eyes met and she stopped moving. His eye flicked down at her lips and moved towards her. Katie didn't stop him. In fact, she did the same. They moved closer and closer until their lips met. Katie set her egg beside her and wrapped her arms around Travis' neck. Travis put a hand on her leg and an arm around her back, pulling her close to him. Travis felt his cheeks warm up in the middle of the kiss. Katie's stomach did a flip flop when she put her hands in his hair. They pulled away for breath, but that didn't last for long. They were soon lip-locked again, not knowing that the egg had stopped showing the colors and automatically closed.

* * *

That night, Katie put her egg on her bedside table, as did most of the other campers. When everyone was asleep and she was wide awake, Katie opened up her egg and watched the bright colors fill her cabin. She remembered the events earlier in the day and couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

* * *

**Yep. That's all. Short, I know. I'll try to get another chapter of Flaws up soon (I'm a huge procrastinator) sorry. Well, Happy Easter, everyone! Remember to REVIEW! cuddles**

**~ xhiddendreamx**


End file.
